


Call me Lance

by jediclarinetist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lance thinks he's straight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, also i wrote this on a dare, but not in a mean-spirited way, hunk and pidge are shitty friends, i mean he's wrong, ironic? idk, porn that eventually has feelings, sex on a dare, so it's kind of uhhhh, to lance i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediclarinetist/pseuds/jediclarinetist
Summary: Lance didn’t know how to say no to a dare. It had been a problem on multiple occasions, especially when his friends were Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson.“Come on, man,” jeered Hunk, poking Lance in the chest across the cafeteria table. “You chicken?”'Ugh', thought Lance. They were somehow the most powerful two words in the universe, ‘you chicken’. “Is it so bad if I–” Lance lowered his voice so he wouldn’t be heard except at their own table. “Is it so bad if I don’t want to fuck Keith Kogane?”





	1. The Dare

“It’s not about wanting, Lance,” insisted Pidge, crossing his arms. “It’s about the fact that you’re a _coward._ ”

“Fine, fine! I’ll do it!” Lance hated himself for giving in so easily, but he couldn’t change himself even if he tried. “I’m straight though, so it might be difficult.”

Hunk had the nerve to laugh. “You? Straight? No.” At Lance’s indignant expression, Hunk continued hastily, “Lance, I’ve known you for like, a while. From the first day I met you, you _screamed_ bisexual. Like, you might as well be wearing pink, purple and blue for how obvious it is.”

“No,” whined Lance weakly. _I am straight… Right?_

About a week later, Lance had begun watching Keith, and had noticed that he took a shower every night at 10:30 p.m., so he planned to do it that night. _Best to get it over with_ , Lance thought. It didn’t even occur to him to lie to his friends and say he had already done it. Lying wasn’t really part of Lance’s character.

At ten that night, Lance was nervous for some reason. _It’s not like it matters,_ he thought. _I mean, I’m about to lose my virginity to Keith Kogane, but that’s fine._

Lance peered into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Sure enough, Keith was in one of the stalls with no curtain, water pouring over his head, and he was alone in the room. He noticed that Keith actually had a nice form–trim, but not skinny, and he had a fair bit of muscle on him for a short kid. He also had beautifully smooth skin–not that Lance noticed, of course.  Lance snuck in, silently dropping the towel to the floor. He noticed suddenly that Keith was rubbing the tip of his cock, moaning slightly. For some reason this made Lance’s dick pop to attention. He glanced down at it, a bit surprised, then walked over to where Keith was and turned him around, pushing him against the wall, and kissed him hard.

The boy looked surprised, but didn’t stop Lance as their tongues quickly intertwined and Lance’s hand laced through Keith’s stupid mullet, digging his fingernails into the shorter boy’s scalp. Lance moved his attention to Keith’s neck, sucking and biting there enough to ensure a hickey would appear sometime in the next few hours. Karma tasted sweet… or maybe that was just Keith. _No, I’m straight!_

Keith moaned against him, pressing his hips against Lance’s and his lips against the top of the other’s head. Lance felt his boner, and decided not to prolong things, as much as he enjoyed teasing Keith. No, perhaps a little teasing was warranted…

Lance kissed down Keith’s chest, a little black line of hair running down his pale stomach. He was crouching then, his face next to the other’s cock. He couldn’t help but compare it to his own–he was pretty sure that his was a little bit longer, but maybe a bit thinner. He touched the tip of it with his tongue, tasting soap and pre-cum, but mostly soap. _Why would he soap up his dick and then jerk off?_ wondered  Lance to himself. He placed his hands on either side of the shaft and pinched the boy’s thighs until they were redder than the rest of his already shower-heated skin. He touched a fingertip gently to the dick and stroked up its length, pressing his lips to Keith’s thigh and nipping. He saw a little bead of blood appear there and was satisfied, just as Keith groaned,

“Stop teasing me!”

“What makes you think I’d ever do something like that, _mullet_?” jabbed Lance. But he took the tip of Keith’s penis in his mouth, a little surprised at its width. Lance sucked a bit, then ran his tongue up the length of it. The rest of it tasted more like skin and less like soap, much to Lance’s relief. He started pumping his hands up and down while he licked up one more time, then took the head in his mouth again. Keith seemed to be getting impatient, as he was beginning to thrust his hips back and forth into Lance’s mouth. Lance moved with him, finally taking the thing deep into his throat.

“Ah, I’m about to–” Keith moaned, almost a yell.

That was Lance’s cue to stop. He withdrew his mouth, flicking the tip of Keith’s dick before plunging a finger into the smaller boy’s anus. The muscles flexed around him.

“Mmm,” Keith grunted, a bit disgruntled. After a moment, his face settled back into an expression of pleasure. His bangs were swept back, and Lance noticed that his face was rather feminine. Lance put in a second finger, and apparently hit the spot Keith wanted him to as the smaller boy let out a breathy moan. He scissored his fingers, stretching out the other’s anus. After another moment, he put in a third, which Keith took well, though his asshole was very tight.

“Please,” whimpered Keith as Lance took his fingers out. “You’re torturing me.”

“Do you want my cock?” Lance whispered in the other’s ear, his voice sultry.

“Yes, please, God,” he groaned, looking at Lance.

“OK Keith, but you don’t need to call me God,” quipped Lance. Keith looked as though he was quite not in the mood for it.

At that, Lance gently pushed the head of his dick into Keith’s hole, which was slick from pre-cum and soap and water. It was deliciously tight. _Jacking off is never this g–_ Lance began to think, but his thought was cut off by the feeling of Keith pushing against him, forcing his penis further into his ass. Pleasure clouded his good sense, and Lance began thrusting, setting a moderate pace, eliciting stronger and stronger curses from Keith.

“Shit, God, yes,” murmured Keith into his ear, and Lance began pressing brief kisses to his jawline and neck.

“I told you, you don’t need to call me– _oh!_ – God,” gasped Lance.

“What should I call you?” breathed Keith, thrusting his own hips against Lance’s.

Lance felt his climax building, and increased his pace, Keith’s fingernails cutting into his back. Suddenly, his vision whited out, as his seed spilled inside of Keith’s ass. It was pleasure beyond anything Lance had felt. As his vision came back into focus, he saw the gorgeous violet eyes of Keith Kogane in front of his face, and he had a realization that was equal parts concerning and exciting. _I’m not straight_ , he thought. But then he remembered Keith’s question, and took the smaller boy’s hand in his own, kissing it.

“Call me Lance,” he replied, unable to wipe the stupid smile from his face.


	2. Keith Has Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wonders about his sexuality some more, and Keith has some angst.

“So?” said Hunk the next day, sitting across from Lance in the cafeteria.

“So what,” muttered Lance, all his energy focused on seeming disinterested, and, perhaps more importantly,  _ heterosexual _ . 

“You were going to fuck the bejesus out of Keith yesterday, weren’t you?” he pressed, trying to meet Lance’s eyes. “How did it go?”

“I mean, it went, all right,” stated Lance casually. “I mean, he was easy as fuck.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “Keith just  _ let _ you fuck him. He just… stood there while you put your  _ penis  _ inside of his  _ asshole _ .”

“I mean, that is how sex works, Pigeon,” replied Lance, who thought he was doing a pretty good job of keeping a straight face.

“But like, did you two talk afterwards?” Hunk continued. “Like, does Keith know you were only fucking him on a dare?”

“We exchanged like two words, and they were  _ during _ ,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not as though he would want a relationship with me,  _ although _ I am pretty damn good at doin’ the do, if you get my drift.”

Hunk shrugged. “Well, why wouldn’t he? You’re pretty attractive, he probably thinks you’re gay, and he’s  _ extremely  _ gay, and probs a bit desperate, too. Don’t be too surprised if he comes looking for seconds.”

_ I wouldn’t be opposed to that, _ thought Lance, but he managed to keep the thought from bursting through his mouth. “Well, he’ll be disappointed then, because I am Lance, the  _ straight  _ and  _ heterosexual _ .”  _ Yeah, just keep smiling a bit longer, that way it’s believable.  _ But then Lance thought he may have held the grin a bit too long, as Hunk and Pidge were looking at him as though his skin had turned blue or something. “What?” said Lance. “Why are you staring at me?”

“I have classes in thirteen seconds,” said Hunk suddenly. “Pidge, it’s your class too, right?”

“Yeah, totally,” he replied, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “See ya, Lance.”

Lance watched them go.  _ But… it’s Saturday… _ he thought, and then decided to spy on them. He followed, keeping his footsteps silent.

“He must have, like,  _ really _ fucked him,” Pidge was saying.

“Yeah, he’s not acting like himself. Maybe he like, fell in love or something.”

“Ew, Hunk! I just ate! Romance is disgusting. Can you imagine ‘making love’? You cowards, love is an illusion and death is nigh! Call it fucking like the rest of us!”

“Ok, but seriously,” said Hunk, shaking his head. “It seemed like it went so well that Lance was embarrassed, didn’t it?”

Pidge nodded. “What do you think went down?”

Hunk furrowed his brow. “I… maybe he’s having his bi crisis? His… bisis, if you will?” he offered.

“I hate that,” he commented, presumably regarding the pun. “In any case, maybe?”

_ I’m not… I’m not having a crisis! I’m  _ totally  _ straight! Girls are wonderful! Why would I ever… want anything else?  _

“Ouch, that can be rough,” Hunk muttered. “I… should we be supporting him? Or just let it be?”

Pidge snorted. “I was planning on teasing him mercilessly. Your way is probably… nicer.”

“But maybe he  _ wants  _ us to leave it alone? Like… maybe he needs to come to terms with it on his own? And then he can come out and stuff,” Hunk pointed out. “I don’t wanna  _ pressure  _ him into telling us that he’s bi.”

“Or gay.”

“Or… weeeeelll… I think he does like girls. He’s always flitting from one crush to another,” Hunk countered. 

Pidge shrugged. “Maybe he’s faking, maybe he’s confused, maybe he’s bi or pan or any other orientation where you like both girls and boys.”

_ Am I just confused? Maybe this is all… a misconception? I don’t understand what I’m feeling really. Maybe I don’t know what I want. That happens, right? Everyone has a bi crisis at some point!  _

“Yeah… sexuality is confusing,” Hunk agreed.

_ But you actually had sex with a guy,  _ his mind countered. 

_ Shut up,  _ he ordered himself. He didn’t need his brain confusing him more. This would all pass in time.

He hoped.

“How do you think Keith feels about it?” Pidge wondered.

Hunk shrugged. “I dunno. I don’t know the guy, so it’s hard for me to say.”

_ Should I be worried about his… feelings? No, that’s ridiculous. It’s  _ Keith Kogane.  _ I don’t need to worry about him. _

Then Lance realized something that made him stomach churn in horror.

_ I never got explicit consent. _

  
  


Keith was… struggling, to put it lightly. What had ‘Lance’ meant by his actions? Was he interested? Was he just wanting a quickie and Keith happened to be there?  _ I think he said my name at some point, so… he knows who I am somehow? Probably from those records. Beating Shiro’s kinda gave me a… reputation. I think a good one? Mostly? Well, it doesn’t get me any friends, but nobody here messes with me too much anymore.  _

_ Did people ever mess with me? _

He shook his head.  _ That’s not the point. The point is… _

_ Some kid named Lance fucked me in the showers and I let him.  _ Encouraged  _ him. Why? Why did I  _ do  _ that? What if he was gathering blackmail? And I just let myself be vulnerable? I’m an idiot. _

_ God, I miss Shiro. He’d know what to do. But he’s off… furthering his career and stuff. Not that I mind! I’m happy that Shiro was selected. I’m happy that my best friend is successful. _

_ Would I even have the courage to tell Shiro what happened? It’s not like I’m afraid or anything… I just don’t really know what to expect here. I don’t know who this guy is or why he did that or what he wants out of me. Is this a one-time deal?  _

_ No, it’d be too embarrassing to tell Shiro. Not to mention he’s overprotective and might track him down, which is… kinda exactly the opposite of what I want. If Lance wants to talk  _ he  _ can come and find me. That’s reasonable, right? He’s the one who tracked me down in the first place. Assuming he was actually looking for specifically me. Which… no, he probably didn’t. I’m not good-looking enough for that. Right place at the right time. Or wrong place at the wrong time, if you considered how fucking reckless I was. Do I  _ know  _ that he’s clean? No, I don’t. Do I  _ know  _ that he won’t use this information, that I’m gay and thirsty, against me? Do I  _ know  _ that he won’t call me a whore and make fun of me for the rest of time and blackmail me so that he won’t tell? No. Ugh, I'm so dumb. Shiro would know what to do.  _

_ Be patient and see what happens? No, that's not what it means at all, doesn't work in this instance.  _

_ Ugh, why did I agree? Why didn't I push him off? _

_ Because he was hot and you're weak to hot guys,  _ his brain supplied.

_ Maybe I should talk to him. _

_ No, that's dumb, I'm sure he'll just want to forget it ever happened… it's easier to ditch people than maintain things, right? And he definitely doesn't want to be friends… or dates or probably even acquaintances who fuck.  _

_ God, I just want someone to talk to.  _ The loneliness was oppressive, and he knew he was getting unhealthier by the minute. Maybe he should try to make a friend… but his only friend only got that way because he pitied him. He was young and scared and Shiro decided to help him.

He pulled his blanket up to his neck, curling into a ball. He tried to pretend Shiro was there, comforting him, telling him it was going to be ok. He threaded his fingers through his hair, imagining they belonged to his friend… no, no, that word didn't fully encompass how much Shiro meant to him. He was like a brother, loving and gentle, but fun. And… Keith just wanted him to be home already, selfish as it was. He wanted to hear words of encouragement, wanted to feel kind and gentle touches, something that only Shiro had given him in a long time. 

Lance was a change of pace, and… oh, god, he was the first person to really touch him in  _ months.  _ He was hungry, no,  _ starving  _ for the contact, and apparently even sexual contact did the trick. 

But… was it really so bad if all he wanted was a hug? Someone he could trust, wrapping their arms around him, making him feel safe and… wanted. 

He withheld the tightness in his throat. He could last the remaining time of Shiro being gone. He'd be OK.

He was pretty used to being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this now. I hope everyone enjoys this joke that turned into real feelings.


	3. Knot as Bad as it Might Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith figure their shit out. Also, Keith's got some weird ass stuff going on.

Lance was absolutely panicking. Even though Keith was… enthusiastic? about it, he’d never actually received explicit consent before he started sucking on him like a fucking straw. He’d liked it too.  _ I have to talk to him _ , Lance realized,  _ as much as I may not want to. _

Lance knocked on the door to Keith’s dorm room, half-hoping he wasn’t there at the moment. 

After half a minute, Keith came to the door and opened it. “Oh, uh, Lance.” His purple-black eyes, which Lance  _ loved _ – _ holy shit I think I might like Keith _ –were wide with shock, and a little red and puffy, which elicited a wave of shame and guilt from Lance.

“Hey, Keith. Uh, can I come in?”

_ Vampires can only come into someone’s home if they ask permission _ , thought Keith.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t let him in. He might be a vampire. _

No, that was ridiculous. “Yeah, sure.” Keith closed the door behind him.

“So,” Lance said, his cheeks a little red, not meeting Keith’s eyes, “I realized that I forgot a step with the thing that happened yesterday, and I’m so, so, so, so sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

Keith blinked a few times. Lance’s ocean blue eyes were so pretty. “What–what are you talking about?”

“I, uh, I didn’t ask for consent. And I’m sorry. I was a dick.”

Keith sighed, ruffling his own hair a bit. “Yeah, I mean, it’s OK. For future reference, you probably should do that. Um… can I ask something?”

“Anything I can do to make up for it, sure,” he agreed desperately.

“Do you, uh… do you  _ like _ me?”

Lance’s eyes went wide. “I… OK, so I’m just going to tell the truth, all of it, and you can punch me afterwards, but please not during, OK?”

Butterflies danced in Keith’s stomach. “Go ahead.”

“My friends dared me to fuck you. I was weak, so I agreed even though I didn’t want to. I was a virgin, and I didn’t really like the idea of my first time being with a gender I wasn’t even into, but I can’t say no to a dare, apparently. So I followed you around for a bit, figured out your schedule, and fucked you in the shower. And I really fucking liked it. And that made me question everything, because I’d pretty much taken for granted that I was straight, and then  _ you _ happened, and now I can’t stop thinking about you, but I keep fighting myself on it, ‘cause girls are amazing and also I just apparently can’t get into my stupid, thick, stupid head that I’m bi now. And it occurred to me that you were a person and had feelings just like me, and I may have hurt them, and I didn’t want to, I mean I hated you but I’m not like a bad person. And honestly, I… I want you,” he babbled, shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth, words he didn’t even know were true before he said them. “I like you. Yes.”

Keith felt his knees go weak with relief. “You want… to be fuck-buddies? A relationship? What?”

“Um…” Lance suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss that, though Keith may have been imagining it, didn’t seem entirely sexual in nature. Lance wasn’t groping his chest or butt or anything, he had taken Keith’s hands in his own and started rubbing his palms. But way too soon, he broke away.

“What,” said Keith, rather upset about his absence.

“Gotta ask for consent. Can I–”

“Lance McClain, yes I looked you up, you have my permission to not ask for permission. I don’t need to say ‘yes’ as long as my body language says yes. Also, I would like very much to be your boyfriend if that is on the table. Also, you have shitty friends and might need new ones.”

“I’m not getting new friends, I’m nowhere near popular enough for that, and yes, please, date me.”

“You know Lance, I don’t have a roommate.”

Lance took the meaning immediately and pushed Keith to his bed, taking off the smaller boy’s shirt in a fluid motion. Keith struggled with Lance’s shirt, embarrassingly, and Lance had to help him. The rest of their clothing quickly followed.

“I guess I ought to pay you back for that, huh,” said Keith, eyeing Lance’s lovely dong.

“I would like that, though it is not necess–oh,  _ yes _ , Keith!” Lance mewled, his eyes darkening with lust as Keith slipped the tip into his mouth. Keith started to lick along his length, and then slipped the whole thing into his mouth, right up to the balls. 

“Holy  _ fuck  _ that’s good. Have you done this before?”

“Uh,” mumbled Keith around Lance’s member, “Yeah.”

After pumping up and down on it a few times, Lance seemed to be getting close. But as much as Keith wanted revenge, he wanted to taste Lance more.

He continued the motion until Lance’s seed spilled into his mouth. It was, not surprisingly, salty, but it was a quite enjoyable sensation, unlike in previous situations. He swallowed it, enjoying every drop of the elixir. 

Keith moved up and kissed Lance on the lips, and felt him harden a bit again from tasting himself. “Keith,” Lance whimpered.

“Lance, can I fuck you?” Keith replied, stroking Lance’s beautiful cheek, staring into his eyes cloudy with pleasure.

“Yes,” he managed to choke out as Keith pulled out some lube and slicked his fingers with the nice-smelling substance, squeezing a finger into Lance’s opening. It was so tight, and Keith could hardly wait until he got to be  _ in there _ . He curled the finger slightly, touching Lance in a sensitive spot judging by his moans. A second finger joined the first, and Keith scissored the two, taking Lance’s nipple in his mouth and nipping and sucking on the bud. Lance groaned again, and though the stretch must have hurt–Keith couldn’t imagine that he’d done anything like this before–he seemed pleased with it. After Keith had three fingers fucking him, and Lance seemed to take it well, Keith lubed up, lined himself up and pushed in.

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” purred Lance, grabbing a fistful of Keith’s black hair and bucking his hips.

“You like that?” murmured Keith, sheathing himself to the base and staying there for a bit, so Lance would get accustomed to the feeling.

“I do,” he gasped as Keith pulled almost all the way out and pushed far too slowly back in.

“Faster?” asked Keith, kissing Lance gently on the neck as he pulled out again.

“Please,” Lance answered. Keith responded by increasing the pace, loving Lance’s little noises, watching his blue eyes grow fuzzier with every thrust, watching him come apart in Keith’s arms. 

Keith felt his own pressure growing, as he grew faster still, and feeling Lance clench around him, his silvery seed spill into the air and onto Keith’s chest, he came, plunging deep into him. He felt a strange, lovely, perfect pressure as he spilled everything he had.

When he wasn’t done after a few minutes, Lance looked at Keith.”Buddy, uh, you OK there?”

Keith was still basking in the afterglow, and just kissed Lance lazily on the cheek and neck, and replied, “I–I’ve never come in someone before. I don’t know what’s going on. Here, let me try–” Keith tried to pull out, but there was a sharp pain, and judging from Lance’s yelp, he had felt it too.

“Keith.”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Why does your dick knot?”

“Lance, I have no idea. I’m sorry, but if fanfiction can tell us anything, it’s going to be a little while.”

“That’s OK. I kinda like it.” He paused to kiss Keith on the lips, romantic, and added, “It is fuckin’ weird though.”

Keith laughed a little, cuddling into the crook of Lance’s neck. “Yes, I realize that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! More smut, yay! Leave a comment if there's something you'd like to see, leave kudos if you liked it, leave pity kudos if you didn't. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm going to continue this. Please leave a comment if you'd like me to, or if you just want to compliment me(please?)  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
